How They Came To Be.
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Gage finally give in to what everyone else all knew.


How They Came To Be  
  
Sydney looked over at her partner who was lying back in the passenger seat of the car sleeping. They had been staking out the same seedy hotel all night, waiting for their suspect to show up. They had been there all night with no luck. About an hour, ago Gage had closed his eyes for just a minute and hadn't moved since. Syd wished that she could lie up against him and go to sleep too. Sydney Cooke wished a lot of things for her and Gage, but they were only wishes on her part or so she thought.  
  
As she gazed back across the street, her view was obstructed as Walker's silver ram went past them. She quickly nudged Gage to wake him up before Walker and Trivette caught him sleeping on the job.  
  
"Gage wake up our replacements are here."  
  
Gage sat up yawned and stretched, "Morning Syd," he smiled at her.  
  
Syd was about to reply when her phone rang, it was Walker letting her know she could wake her partner up and take him home.   
  
"Thanks Walker, I'll do that. Great I'll tell him, thanks again."  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Gage  
  
"Walker gave us today off, said he didn't need us back until tomorrow morning. He must have thought you needed some beauty rest."  
  
"Funny Syd, your jokes are lousy when you don't get enough sleep. You look bushed did you want me to drive?"  
  
Syd ignored him and started the car. When they got near his place Gage asked her if, she would like to come up for some breakfast.  
  
"I can make toast at home," she replied.  
  
"I have bacon and eggs up there, besides you need to eat.  
  
"Gage I'm really tired."  
  
"Come eat then I'll drive you home."   
  
Syd reluctantly agreed.  
  
Gage had been secretly hoping that she would say yes to his invitation. He was happy she had agreed even though he almost had to drag her up there. Francis Gage hoped a lot of things for him and Sydney Cooke, but they were only hopes on his part or so he thought.  
  
"So where is breakfast," yawned Syd.  
  
"All good things take time Syd," Gage told her as he began to make the coffee, "Why don't you put your feet up on the couch and I'll call you when it is ready."  
  
"I'll just sit right here and watch you to make sure you don't poison me."  
  
"Oh you of little faith," Gage misquoted to her.  
  
To Syd's surprise, it didn't take Gage very long to put things together and actually, it was just what the doctor ordered they were both starved.  
  
"Let me help you clean up."  
  
"You just relax Shorty, I'll look after it."  
  
Gage picked up the plates and put them in the sink, then poured them each another cup of coffee. They took their cups and went to sit on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Gage I really should get home, I'm falling asleep."  
  
"Why don't you just crash here?" asked Gage yawning. "Syd, Sydney."   
  
She had fallen asleep. He reached over and took the half drank coffee from her hand, as he did she turned and snuggled up against him. It took him completely by surprise; he slowly put his arm over her head and around her letting her rest against him. Gage stayed awake as long as he could, enjoying the small act of holding her. He knew when she woke up and found herself sleeping in his arms there would be hell to pay. Right now, though he didn't care he was enjoying being there with his arms around her. He loved her so much.  
  
A Few Hours Later   
  
Sydney was dreaming that she was sleeping warm and safe in Gage's arms. She snuggled a little closer and moved her arm around him. Slowly her eyes began to open and she began to realize that she wasn't dreaming she was asleep with Gage's arms around her. She hardly dared to breathe for fear of waking him; she just laid her head back down against his chest to enjoy the moment. She would deal with the how it happened later. She loved him so much.  
  
Slowly the minutes passed until finally Gage opened his eyes. He smiled to himself when he realized that Syd was still lying against him. He took a chance, pulled her a little closer, and lightly kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes, and then closed them as quickly, had Gage really hugged her tighter and kissed her. Before she could stop herself, she was hugging him too.  
  
"Syd, Honey are you awake?" Gage was lightly stroking her hair.  
  
She wanted to stay silent pretending she was still sleeping, she didn't want any part of this to end, instead she answered, "yes."  
  
"You're not mad at me for not taking you home are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you sleep all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sydney look at me."  
  
"I can't Gage, I just can't."  
  
He put his finger beneath her chin and pulled her face up towards him. Before either of them could help what happened, Gage leaned down and kissed her. She put her hand on his face and kissed him back.  
  
When they finally pulled apart Syd whispered to him, "can this really be happening?"  
  
"Yes Syd it's really happening," then he kissed her again, more deeply more passionately. His hand moved slowly up her back to hold her head for another kiss.  
  
Reluctantly Syd pulled away, "Oh Gage we just can't do this. I've got to go home, I've got to think, I've got to," before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. Her arms were moving around his neck and she was kissing him again.  
  
Gage pulled them apart this time, "If you still want to go home, I'll take you."  
  
"I have to go Gage before something really happens."  
  
"Let me grab a quick shower and I'll drive you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He began taking off his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. She couldn't take her eyes away from him; this was crazy she had seen him without his shirt before. A few minutes later Syd heard the shower running. Almost as if the running water hypnotized her, she slowly rose from where she was sitting and moved towards the bathroom. Gage had left the door partially open. Syd began to unbutton her blouse, she wanted him so much, and before she knew it, she was stepping into the shower with him. He smiled at her, put his arms around her and loved her.  
  
Gage emerged from the shower first. He tossed a towel to Syd and took the other one for himself. As he stood drying off, he could feel her gaze upon him. He looked over to her; she stood there not moving, just looking at him. Her face was blank of all expression, was she regretting what had just happened between them. She had been the one to come to him.  
  
He stretched out his hand to her and simply said, "Syd." She reached out and let him take her hand in his as he pulled her close once again. He asked her if she wanted to talk. She shook her head no, her eyes never leaving his. Without giving it, a second thought he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
When Gage woke, he turned to find Sydney lying with her back towards him facing the wall. He moved over to kiss her shoulder. She was crying. He gently pulled her over on her back to face him. He caressed her face and brushed away a tear. She reached up, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him down close to her.  
  
"What have we done Gage," she sobbed.  
  
"We finally gave in to something we have both wanted for a long time. Was that so wrong?"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We take each day as it comes, like we always have. I love you Sydney and after today I will not give you up."  
  
"Gage what about work? What are we suppose to do about work?"  
  
"Take each day as it comes Syd."   
  
"You make it sound so simple. One thing I cannot deny any longer is the fact that I love you too. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but being a Texas Ranger has just been down graded to the second most important thing in my life."  
  
Gage pulled her a little closer still, burying his head in her shoulder to hide the tear that was forming in the corner of his own eye.  
  
"Come on you get dressed and I'll take you for something to eat."  
  
"We definitely have to go by my place then, my clothes are still in a heap in the bathroom."  
  
Gage smiled at her as he remembered what had happened between them there. He got out of bed and went to retrieve the clothes for her; she was quite right She would be unable to wear them to far.  
  
"Want one of my shirts until we get to your place?"  
  
"Might be a good idea," she said as looked at her blouse, which had somehow become a soggy wrinkled rag.  
  
He opened the closet door and let her have her pick. Then they both hurried into their clothes. Gage tidied up the kitchen from that morning and Sydney put the bed and bath rooms in order, and then they were out the door.  
  
When they got to Syd's Gage asked her to bring what she needed for tomorrow.  
  
"I don't intend to part with you just yet," he told her, if ever he thought to himself.  
  
She smiled then she went to put a few things together.  
  
"Want to go to CD's?"  
  
"Where ever you want to take me," she told him.  
  
They were just finishing their coffee when Alex, Walker and Trivette came in. Syd and Gage, who were unaware of anyone except each other, didn't even notice them come in until they were pulling up chairs at their table. Alex asked Walker to order for her and nudged Syd to come to the lady's room with her.  
  
"Any particular reason for holding on to Gage's hand back there?" Alex asked.  
  
"You saw that did you?"  
  
"Even if I hadn't seen the hand holding I could tell just by the way you two are mooning over each other."  
  
"We aren't mooning over each other, Alex."  
  
"Then what would you call it, you didn't even notice us come in. Besides you two get a day off and then come here together to eat."  
  
"Maybe we just happened to run into each other here like we ran into you guys."  
  
"Maybe except only Gage's car is parked outside. What did you do walk?"  
  
Sydney knew her friend would not give up, so after swearing her to secrecy, she told her about falling asleep at Gage's that morning. That and the fact they had been together ever since.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two Syd, it's about time that this happened," that being said Alex gave Syd a hug. "I can certainly tell by looking at both of you that you are happy."  
  
"Beyond words, Alex."  
  
"We'd better get back before they send a search party for us."  
  
"Too late," exclaimed Erica as she joined the two of them, "what's the secret."  
  
"No secret," smiled Alex.  
  
"I'm sort of seeing someone, that's all," stated Sydney.  
  
"Does Gage know?"  
  
Both Alex and Sydney were grinning now. Erica looked from Alex to Sydney and then grabbed Syd's hands, "It's about time, you've been in love forever."  
  
"Well if it was obvious why didn't one of you let us know before now?"  
  
"Would you have believed us if we had told you," Alex asked her.  
  
"Probably not," said Syd as she smiled, opened the door and walked out.  
  
"We thought you ladies had slipped out the back door," teased Jimmy, as the girls sat down. Syd scooted into the booth right next to Gage and right up against him. He loved it. He brought his hand down and rested it on her shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes more chat Gage looked at Syd and asked her if she was ready to go.   
  
"Any time you are," was her reply.  
  
They said good night to everyone and out the door they went.  
  
"What's up with those two?" asked Trivette.  
  
"Must be something in the air," Erica told him.  
  
"Must be," agreed Alex.  
  
Once outside Gage pinned her up against the building and kissed her. Sydney immediately had both arms around his neck.  
  
"I'd better take you home before we get run in for causing a public spectacle," laughed Gage. Syd smiled back at his comment as he pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her face, she turned slightly to let her lips brush his fingers.  
  
"Yes we need to get home," she whispered her eyes never leaving his. He kissed her forehead, then pulled her to his side as they walked to the car.  
  
Once they were at the car Gage opened the door for her, and she slid into the seat. He came around to his side of the car and got in.   
  
He looked over at her and smiled this day had been a wonderful beginning to their future.  
  
The End  
  
By: Janis  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
